The known lower tool support on which the invention is based (brochure entitled "MUBEA KBLH HYDRAULIC" and German Laid-open application DE-OS No. 34 32 671) has a tool saddle straddling a lower frame, which can be made in one piece with the machine frame of the stamping machine, from above in a saddle-like manner with two sides pieces. In the case of its use as a punch press, the lower frame can have punching supports extending upwards on which a cantilever-like upward part of the tool saddle is vertically supported. The punching forces which occur are thus transferred to the machine frame. However, the tool saddle can also be plate-like, in which case a tool receptacle with an exchangeable standard tool holder is provided. It is important that the tool saddle be movable on the saddle surface in relation to the lower frame by means of adjusting devices so that it can be adjusted in relation to an upper tool.
The adjusting devices for the tool saddle of the known lower tool support still are too complicated to operate. To newly set up the tool saddle, first the arresting device must be undone, then two lateral and two longitudinal adjustments must be loosened, adjusted and tightened again. Then the arresting device must be fastened again.